


Just text your husband and tell him that youre still in Moscow.

by orphan_account



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bedroom Sex, Bottom Eve Polastri, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Characters Watching James Bond Movies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Dinner, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Gentle Sex, Hair Washing, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Lesbian Sex, Literal Sleeping Together, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Naked Cuddling, POV Lesbian Character, Paris (City), Passion, Showers, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Sweet/Hot, Tenderness, Top Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alternative ending season 1 episode 8 "God, I'm tired"Carolyn fired  Eve. Eve decides to go to Paris and find  Villanelle's apartment but things go differently. Eve never stabs Villanelle. They talk a little but they are so sweet with each other. Villanelle invites Eve to stay the night " just text your husband and tell him you are still in Moscow. Oksana washes Eves's hair. Thet got a shower. Eve makes spaguetti for dinner, and then  watch a movie togheter .  They sleep and cuddle all night. Morning sex.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Just text your husband and tell him that youre still in Moscow.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mikachu84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikachu84/gifts).



Carolyn: I believe that you both handed over my private correspondence with Konstantin Vasiliev with Vlad, in exchange for Nadia. A dirty move but a good one.

I'm sorry it had to end this way. It looks like I'm going to have to finish this on my own. You can both pack up the London office.

I'm sure you both understand.

Eve was hearing Carolyn talk and felt the consequences of her obsession for the first time. Everyone believed that she couldn't stop. She could. But she really didn't mean to.

She surrenders her brilliant brain and entire body to a painful transformation. She wanted to feel that she had the strength to kill Oksana and stop the shock that the magnetic pull would have caused. she knew he was capable of it. bought the plane ticket to Paris, intending to go to Villanelle's apartment. She closed her eyes. She was too tired to think but tried to visualize the inside of the place where the intriguing young woman lived. She was aware that breaking into her privacy was like touching her. And liked that idea.

A few hours later, she arrived at the apartment when the sun still illuminated the city splendidly. Tiredness and stubbornness brought her down on the bed. She slept for a few minutes, and it was at that moment that she questions herself about what she will do when Oksana shows up.

She went all over the place, opened her closet, smelled her perfumes, admired the objects, and the decoration. She was poking around until the façade was knocked down. She was no longer in the apartment of a young woman, but in the place where Oksana is undercovered, registered as dead years ago in a Russian prison, working for an organization that recruits and trained her to kill people, and kills them in cold blood.

She took a gun and hid a knife.

Am I kidding? She does not expect me to hurt her to death. I know I can do it. But the truth is that I do not want to.

Villanelle finds Eve, sitting down drinking a glass of champagne. She smiles but decides not to say a single word. She is also tired of the odyssey and does not consider the Asian woman with amazing hair a threat.

  
They had that conversation, where Eve confesses that she thinks about her all the time. Villanelle responds and after that Eve falls exhausted on the bed.

When Eve drops her body, Villanelle stare at her, fascinated, but before surrendering to that woman, she gets on her warm body and inspects her. Notice what it hides.

A Knife? Really, Eve? It's clear that you like me, but I didn't know how much. Villanelle imprisons her with her legs. She puts the knife away from her and then leans in, pressing her body to Eve's.

They both breathe hard. I am not going to kill you. At least not today or tonight because you will stay here with me.

I have to go home. I didn’t know what I am doing here…it just that I wanted to see you, and yes I wanted to prove myself that I can fight you and hurt you but, No. I don’t know if I am like you.

Do you want to be like me? I can ask if they're hiring.

Both women laugh a little. And started to relax.

I am not going to have sex with you, Eve said with a sexy and sleepy voice. 

Ok. Whatever you said, beautiful. 

Villanelle takes advantage of this break and hide and lock all the weapons that could trigger something she does not want to happen between them.

She was going to take a shower but she didn't sleep for days. So she leans down next to Eve. They slept together for hours. The closeness of the bodies and the tranquility of the dream brought down the contradictory feelings between them.

When Eve opened her eyes, Villanelle had a hand on her abdomen. She didn't know how to react, but the contact with her felt very good. It's time to stop analyzing everything (Eve thought) what's the point? I'm pretty fucked up already.   
Then she carefully admired the face of the young woman. She's extraordinary.

"God you're so beautiful," she exclaimed. Villanelle moved closer to her. Eve could not resist and said: You can rest here in my chest if you want. Oksana looked at her and smiled. 

Ok, I will love that Eve.

My god, I'm getting hungry and at the same time, I feel so gross.

You can take a shower if you want. I have cloth for you, I bought you some more but it was impossible to put everything inside your bag.

What bag?

The one I sent you Eve. remember? the dress? Shepherd's pie?

Oh yes, yes, sorry I am just not thinking. 

So it's ok if I just stay for a while and get a shower before I go?

You're my guest, and I want you to stay the night, please… Just text your husband and tell him that you're still in Moscow.

Like a cheating asshole? .. Mmmm But its actually a good idea.

Oksana prepares the bathtub for Eve, soap, shampoo, perfume, and really pretty cloth. She wanted to make her feel special.

Eve was taking her time. Feeling great and not worried about her husband and Carolyn. (been fired again sucks but she does not want to think about it)

Oksana was looking at her very nice body but not wanting to rush anything. She gets inside the bath tube and surprises Eve.

Oksana wearing cute shorts and a pink t-shirt. 

Listen, now that you are here. Can I possibly just wash your hair?

She leaned Eve back and began to wet her hair before a verbal confirmation. 

Your hair is amazing. And you have a very nice body, I told you that remember? Oksana said as she reached over and pulled a green bottle off the shelf. She lathered it In her hands and began to massage Eves's hair while she closed her eyes and leaned back. 

You are so quiet Eve. You shouldn’t worry about anything right now. Just, relax, and let me do this. All you need to do is relax and let me take care of you. 

It felt good, really good, to finally let go and let all the problems and worries that had filled her head. It felt so good, so very good,  
just to let go and relax, relax and Villanelle takes care of her, relaxes, and lets Oksana do anything she wanted.

V paused before putting aside her cloth, showing her firm body and full breasts... “Eve please, stand up.” She watched her slowly rose to her feet, her  
pretty hair bouncing as she stood up and swayed in place. 

She finally stood naked and they were just admiring at each other. 

Are you ok with this?

Ah…Yeah…I think so…

Mmmm. It is just a Yes or No, Eve.

She responded with surprising tenderness. They embraced as they kissed, Eves breasts rubbing against Oksana smooth pink ones.  
V lowered them laid her guest to the bathtub again. Eves's hair framed around her.

They kissed again, and again. V moved down that tight little body, kissing each  
nipple, running her hands up and down the smooth hips. 

I guess we need to take a shower … said, Eve. She starlet sighed as she felt Oksana mouth on her.

Yes. We need to get clean after all these unconventional days let’s say.

The hot water striking on their skin and the steam strengthening the scent of Oksana make Eve. sight. Eve pinned against the shower wall, which is just a little colder than comfortable and it makes her shiver as she catches a breath.

Eve can see it in her eyes how much she loves having me there with her.

You look so cute involved in a towel.

Thank you, Eve. You too.

Eve insists to make dinner. She made one of the few recipes she knows well because Niko is the one who cooks.

They are eating spaghetti and just talking about different things like the places they have traveled to. Oksana wants to go to Alaska someday. Eve says that she would like to go there too and that she always wanted to go to Buenos Aires and see a great tango show, and maybe dance. 

It is late. And they start to watch a movie together. Holding each other like is a usual thing between them. 

Eve kissed her a lot of times and suddenly she falls asleep when the movie was almost finished. Oksana did not want to wake her up. She covered with silky sheets and when Oksana went to sleep next to her she stays so close to her body.

  
Oksana turned over and wrapped her arms around Eve. She planted her nose in Eves's hair and breathed in the aroma. The warmth of her body next to hers. 

The fresh morning perspiration, the wonderful smell of her skin, the  
smooth contours of her body. Villanelle drank it all in. She could never get enough of her.

As she planted a soft kiss on her shoulder, Eve stirred.

"Mmmmmmmm, that feels wonderful," she said with a morning voice.

"Good morning " 

Eve turned and planted a deep soul searching kiss on Oksana's mouth. Her tongue darted out and found V warm waiting tongue. The two danced back and forth in each other's mouth.

Oksana slides her legs apart and straddled Eve. Slowly the two ground into each other.

Just relax ok? 

Oksana kissed all over her body for the longest time. She would go very slow, savoring each moment of lovemaking. Her whole being was devoted to making total and complete love for her. (she thought that maybe she is being too corny but is what she feels for Eve, who know if later she can do not just make love to her, Maybe she can fuck her hard) 

As the two broke from the kiss, Villanelle kissed and licked down Eve, first starting with her chin and moving down her neck. She knew the taste of Eve but couldn't get enough. As she licked lower and lower and could feel Eves's heart beating faster.

When she got to her breast, she took one on her mouth and slowly let her tongue run all over the nipple. Her other hand found her another breast which she softly kneaded. She could hear her breath growing more rapidly. She kept up the pace of sucking her breast while playing with the other. At the same time, she pressed her thigh into her pussy and slid it up and down.

She then reluctantly detached from Eves's breast and started kissing lower toward her sex, but not too fast. She wanted to savor this moment. as much as possible. Who knows if this will happen again?

  
She could feel her squirming under her, as she knew it was both pleasure and torture for Eve. V didn't care; she wanted to taste every part of her.

  
Once between her legs, she quickly kissed and licked all over her inner thighs. Instead of going directly to her sex, she tried to prolong Eves's enjoyment as long as possible, so she licked down her left leg until she got to her foot. There she sucked, licked, and made love to each of her toes. She then moved to her right foot and did it all in reverse.

When she got back to Eves's wetness, she paused to breathe in her  
aroma. Very slowly she stuck out her tongue and tasted her pussy. Eve jumped and the sudden sensation and tried to pull Oksana in, but she resisted. Eve pleaded and begged, but Oksana knew making her wait just a little longer would give her a more powerful orgasm.

Very soft and slow she traced small circles around her lips with her  
tongue. Eves was rotating with Oksana's tongue. It was time. V   
pushed her tongue deep into Eves. She worked her tongue  
in and out of her while reaching up and massaging her breasts. It was too much for Eve and couldn't hold back and came into Villanelle's mouth. 

She didn't stop but kept licking bringing her to more and more  
intense orgasms.

Finally, Eve could take no more and collapse. Oksana softly licked her and placed a soft kiss all over while working her way back up to her mouth. She planted a deep kiss and then held her tight while  
stroking her hair.

Eve regained composure and leaned back into Villanelle. 

Now its My turn...eve said

Oh, don't worry about it. We can take or time there's plenty of this I want to do to you. 

Two the just laid there in each other's arms. They both knew Eve would soon have to go back to reality and the real world, but this time with her was wonderful. She closed her eyes.

Eves's phone started ringing loud. OMG. Its Carolyn! 

Carolyn: I know where you are. GET back here, NOW.

I cant text Niko again.


End file.
